


This Strong Pull (Like a Magnet)

by semimotivatednerds, spectreofstardust



Series: The One Who Will Untangle the Knot is You [1]
Category: IN2IT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF IN2IT, Developing Friendships, Fae & Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, IN2IT WEEKS: Week 1, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Minor slut shaming (blink and you'll miss it), Psychics, Sexual Tension, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Friendship, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semimotivatednerds/pseuds/semimotivatednerds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Week 1: Supernatural RoommatesHyunuk moves quickly to a new supernatural-friendly apartment complex, almost immediately making friends with the other supernaturals there, especially his new flatmate Isaac. As always in the supernatural world, nothing is ever simple with curses, a ever hungry incubus, gangs, and Hunter Cops breathing down their necks.Title from Snapshot





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semimotivatednerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semimotivatednerds/gifts).



> Happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> This is my first post of the IN2IT WEEKS Prompt that my friend (Yin, @semimotivatednerds) and I are doing! We wanted to write more stories for IN2IT because THEY DESERVE ALL THE LOVE AND APPRECIATION! We're doing it over weeks because we're both super busy lmafo
> 
> STAN TALENT STAN IN2IT

Hyunuk knew something was wrong as soon as he opened the door to find a completely dark apartment on the other side. Isaac, his new flatmate who he hadn’t even met yet, said he would be here when Hyunuk arrived.

The newcomer pushed his suitcase into the room and fumbled for the light switch. His long fingers flipped the switch as soon as he found it and he jumped a foot in the air in surprise at the sight. There was a large banner that read “WELCOME HYUNUK” in big, poorly written letters. For some reason, there were golden sparkles in the air that hung there, suspended as if time had stopped.

“SURPRISE!” Six people shouted at him as they jumped up from behind the couch. They all struck poses as they smiled widely at him.

Nope, time was not suspended at all. Hyunuk put a hand over his heart before waving at them. “Hello.” He knew it defeated the purpose, but a little warning would have been nice.

There was food and alcohol and dessert piled on the table, making all tension in Hyunuk’s body leave. He had been so worried about rooming with someone he didn’t know - and an incubus at that - but if they had gone out of their way to throw him a surprise welcome party, then he was sure there wouldn’t be any major issues during his time here.

He was lucky to even find this place since he had to move so quickly. It felt like a miracle that this place had a vacancy. The rent was cheap and the people already seemed amazing.

Hyunuk let his eyes roam over the six people, his magic reaching out instinctively like an extra limb to survey the new people in his life. He knew all their faces, names, and species, but it was his first time seeing them in person and combining all of that.

One person disappeared, suddenly becoming invisible. “Jiahn, it’s nice to meet you.” Rather than shout it like most would have, Hyunuk whispered his greetings to the ghost who he knew didn’t go anywhere even though he was invisible.

“Can you still sense him?” Yeontae, the psychic, looked at him confused. Isaac made sure to explain to Hyunuk that Yeontae was the only one who could still see and talk with Jiahn when he wasn’t visible. Apparently, it took energy for Jiahn to be completely visible. He was able to sustain it for awhile, but often reached his limit at odd times since he stayed visible for weeks on end.

“No,” Hyunuk admitted with a shy smile. “I just figured he wouldn’t go anywhere.”

Everyone turned their heads as a can of beer was opened and lifted in the air, presumably to a mouth. Hyunuk watched with his mouth open.

“Sorry about that. It happens a lot.” The person speaking was tall and pale. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that was Inpyo, the vampire and landlord. He was the one who bought the land, built this apartment complex, and decided this would be a safe place for supernaturals to live away from the stress of the city.

The city was close by, but they were far enough away that they didn’t have to worry about the violence and discrimination that supernatural creatures were often subjected to in the highly populated city. These days, the supernatural gangs and hunter police were at each other’s throats, causing tension to run high on a daily basis.

“Even though he’s dead, no offense Jiahn, he loves his alcohol.” The sweet, yet sharp smile could only be one of a fairy. Hyunuk let himself really look at Inho since he had never seen a fairy before.

Vampires were a dime a dozen, but fairies were rare, especially in the city where there was very little nature. Isaac told him that Inho and Inpyo were married - had been for centuries, but they still acted like newlyweds who were sickeningly in love.

That meant the last two people were either Sunghyun, the werewolf, or Isaac, the incubus and his roommate. Hyunuk looked between them until finally landing his gaze on the shorter one. He smirked at him before quirking an eyebrow in his direction. That was definitely Isaac. He was short, yet Hyunuk couldn’t deny how attractive he was. Stupid incubuses with their unnatural beauty. Hyunuk had known what he was getting into and it wasn’t like he had another option.

Wow, he’s super cute. Hyunuk already knew he was in trouble.

That meant the tall, puppy looking one (wow who would’ve thought) was the werewolf, Sunghyun. He seemed like a very easygoing person.

Even though he didn’t know these people at all, Hyunuk still got the feeling that he would really fit in here.

Now that he had figured out who everyone was, Hyunuk bowed to the still visible people (mostly because he didn’t know where Jiahn was). “Hello, my name is Hyunuk. It’s nice to meet you all. I’m a Class A Witch. Please take care of me.”

Isaac quickly pointed at everyone to introduce them. Hyunuk tried not to stare, but he’s pretty sure that he failed majorly. They wasted no time before digging into the pile of food hungrily - at least Hyunuk, Yeontae, and Sunghyun. The others didn’t need to eat, so they were able to converse freely.

Inpyo made Hyunuk his plate, before making Yeontae a plate as well. When Sunghyun saw this, he pouted at the older. “Where’s my plate?”

“Oh sorry, mutt, I must have forgotten.” Inpyo made him a plate done up with a huge amount of food. He was about to set it down in front of Sunghyun when it disappeared from his hand. “Oopsie. My bad.”

Hyunuk barely registered the lighthearted, teasing tone as he stared at Inpyo’s hand. “Was that magic? I hate to be that person, but how old are you?”

“Yes it was magic!” Inpyo beamed at the attention he was finally receiving for his magic despite how limited it was. “I’m older than you can even comprehend. Back in my day, we vampires took full advantage of our powers, even the magic we’re capable of wielding. There aren’t many vampires with magic now though.”

“He makes it sound so impressive and yet, he can only do party tricks.” Inho exposed his husband before placing a hand on Inpyo’s shoulder to pull himself up for a kiss. They kissed sweetly, lips moving in perfect sync. Everyone else groaned and turned away.

Yeontae ate his food while conversing with the air, nodding more than contributing his own words since he was in the middle of eating. Or maybe he was usually quiet, Hyunuk didn’t know him well enough to tell yet.

“Hey Inpyo,” Isaac had placed himself in the middle of their group. Hyunuk couldn’t help but notice how he glanced around at everyone while he spoke, except for Sunghyun, before landing on the vampire’s face. “Do you work tonight?”

“Oh? What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor,” Inpyo smiled at Hyunuk widely, proud to announce his profession and remind everyone that he is, in fact, a well respected doctor at a prestigious hospital. “I mostly work in the ER. And no, I’m not working tonight.”

“He’s the best doctor there,” Inho bragged about his husband while leaning on him. “Not only does he work in the ER, but he also gets the right blood type for surgery by tasting the blood. Without him, the whole process would take so much longer.”

If vampires could blush, Inpyo would be as red as a tomato right now.

“Still not as cool as my job,” Sunghyun muttered under his breath, but everyone still turned to him, even those without supernatural hearing.

“What do you do, Sunghyun?”

“I’m a vet!” Sunghyun announced, all smiley that he could share his profession too. The other hyungs didn’t ask anymore since they were so close and they could tease him a bit. “I work with all types of pets.”

“That’s so cool!” Hyunuk leaned back in his seat and sipped his soju. “I love animals.”

“They’re amazing,” Sunghyun agreed excitedly. No one in the apartment complex loved animals as much as he did, so he was glad that Isaac’s new roommate did as well. They were going to get along so well, both could already tell.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac was having a great time at the party conversing with Inpyo and Inho. He would have tried to talk with Jiahn, but he and Yeontae seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation. Sunghyun was also too busy eating to talk...yeah, that’s why he didn’t talk with the werewolf.

The incubus greatly enjoyed watching Hyunuk converse with the others, eat, live his life. There was no denying how attractive the witch was - and Isaac had developed some pretty high standards over the years.

His first thought upon finally seeing his roommate in person had been, “Wow, he’s super cute.”

Isaac was not expecting it when Sunghyun got up from the table and lead Hyunuk over to his bedroom door. All it took was a twist of the doorknob and Isaac’s pet dog, Moon, and cat, Yuna, had joined the rest of the party.

“Sunghyun,” Isaac got to his feet quickly and made his way over to the pair. “I’m sorry. He always does things like this without asking.”

Hyunuk let out the loudest, warmest laugh that Isaac had ever heard in his long, long life. “It’s okay. I asked him to introduce me when he told me you have pets.”

“I didn’t mention it?” Isaac watched the smile on Hyunuk’s lips as he sat on the floor to be more accessible to the pets. Both the dog and the cat were climbing into his lap, licking him, trying to claim more of his attention.

Moon was usually more social and open to meeting new people, but Yuna hated everyone. That was why Isaac always put them in his bedroom when people came over. If he was going to put one of them in the bedroom, then they both had to go so it was fair.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuna,” Hyunuk suddenly said with a quick pet of her fluffy fur. Hyunuk buried his face into the dog’s fur as he spoke again. “And you as well, Moon. I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise.”

“How do you know their names? Sunghyun told you, right?” One glance at Sunghyun’s wide eyes answered Isaac’s question. No, the werewolf hadn’t told Hyunuk their names yet. “What? This is a prank, right?”

“What?” Hyunuk looked up at Isaac, blinking rapidly in confusion. “Sorry, it’s hard for me to have more than one conversation at once. I haven’t mastered that yet.”

“Are you....talking to Moon and Yuna?”

“Woah!” Sunghyun shouted, drawing everyone’s attention over to the trio. “That’s so cool, Hyung! You’ll teach me how to do that too, right?”

Isaac rolled his eyes before hitting the side of his head. “You can’t learn it, idiot. It must be because of his magic.”

Hyunuk laughed at their interaction before addressing both of their questions. “Yes, I am talking to them. I don’t think I could teach you, Sunghyun, but I could probably cast a spell that would allow you to talk to them. It would be very limited though.”

“He’s not going t-” Isaac began, but was cut off by Sunghyun’s loud shouts of excitement. Apparently the kid was totally on board with that idea.

“Let me do some research first, okay?” Hyunuk said once the younger had calmed down. “I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

“Let’s do it soon though, okay Hyung? I can’t wait!”

Isaac didn’t roll his eyes this time. Instead, he was watching the witch, trying to figure him out while also drinking in the view.

 

 

They moved the party to Inpyo and Inho’s room since Hyunuk needed space to unpack before eventually going to sleep. The two didn’t need to sleep and loved throwing parties, making them the perfect hosts for any event that went late.

Yeontae went to sleep as well since he had to get up early in order to work the morning shift at the bakery. He always had a full day with his morning shift at the nearby bakery and fortune telling in the evening. The psychic took pride in both of his jobs, excelling above and beyond everyone else at both.

Sunghyun also went to bed, not that Isaac minded, since he was still susceptible to sleep as any human is. He didn’t have an early morning shift like Yeontae, but he did have a late morning to early evening shift at the clinic.

That left the four of them, Inho, Inpyo, Isaac, and Jiahn (at least they assumed Jiahn was still there), to talk into the night.

A few hours passed before Isaac felt the air around them change. There was suddenly a heaviness and warmth to the once cool air. In a couple seconds, the warmth and heaviness disappeared without a trace. Isaac wouldn’t have even noticed it if he hadn’t been fully awake.

“What was that?”

“Hyunuk is casting defense spells,” Inpyo answered carefully. “Any witch worth their salt casts protections around where they’re living. That was a Northern protection spell. He’ll do three more for each of the cardinal directions.”

As Inpyo predicted, there were three more instances where the air became heavy and warm for a few seconds before going back to normal. After the fourth, Inpyo watched both his husband and best friend for any sign of pain.

“Wow, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was Class A.”

“I mean, obviously,” Inho pointed out to his husband. “There’s no reason for him to lie about that, but why do you say that?”

“It only took him a few hours to adjust the spell for all of our different energies. Not only is he protecting all of us, but he also didn’t cause anyone pain in the process. That’s really impressive when you consider how powerful we are - plus the fact that we have a strong demon in the building.”

Isaac waved his hand at his friend. “Don’t mention it.”

“You love it when we talk about how powerful you are,” Inho reminded him with a laugh.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. In that case,” Isaac leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. “Please go on.”

There was a fifth flash of heat which caused Inho and Isaac to look at Inpyo in confusion.

“What was that one for?” The whispered question barely filled the air. Isaac wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer.

Inpyo smacked his lips together a couple times before answering. “It tastes like a misdirection spell.”

“Oh, that’s kind of nice! We haven’t had one of those in awhile.”

Inpyo shook his head. “Not for the building. It’s concentrated specifically on Hyunuk.”

“You can tell all of that from the taste?” Isaac couldn’t tell if Inpyo was being serious or was joking around with them.

“I’ve casted a couple myself - well, a lower level version so that I could cast it. I’m not going to claim to have Hyunuk-level magic in front of you guys.”

“But you would in front of your enemies?” Inho guessed. Isaac could see the hearts in his eyes.

“But I would in front of my enemies,” Inpyo confirmed with a soft smile at his husband. No one outside of their circle would ever get to see this side of the vampire.

“Why would Hyunuk cast a spell like that for himself?”

Inpyo shrugged at Isaac’s question. “No idea. It’s probably to stay out of trouble from everything that’s going on in the city with the gangs and hunter police.”

“Or maybe he’s on the run from someone,” Inho joked, moving his lips slowly and staring at his husband meaningfully.

“Okay Isaac, you gotta leave now.”

It didn’t take an incubus to know what was going to happen. “So much for the late night party I was promised,” Isaac mumbled to himself before slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunuk got back to the room later than Isaac and then he had to unpack all his stuff before going to bed, so he had no qualms about sleeping in late. Not that he slept well anyway, but he was already getting used to the nightmares.....At least that’s what he told himself. This curse was really taking a toll on him.

He quickly got dressed and fixed his appearance to hide the bags under his eyes. Luckily the castor of the curse wasn’t strong enough to block him from using magic. If they had, he would’ve been a sitting duck, forced to do their bidding. As much as he hated it, it was better this way. At least he could live his life still, even if he was going to become even more out of it as time went on.

After double checking his appearance one last time before heading out, he finally made his way to the living room. The sight of Isaac in a sleeveless shirt greeted him. The incubus was doing pushups on the floor - muscles on display for everyone to see, well just Hyunuk really.

The witch knew he was drooling, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t sure whether to be turned on or freaked out by Isaac’s athletic powers. Hyunuk was leaning more towards freaked out even though he was sure that he was supposed to be feeling more turned on.

He wasn’t sure exactly how incubus powers worked, but he was sure that feeding off his arousal alone was something that incubi could do. Hyunuk watched Isaac closely to see how he reacted. To his surprise (and slight disappointment), there was no physical reaction from Isaac as he kept doing push ups.

Hyunuk walked past Isaac to the kitchen when he felt his magic reach out and run along the incubus’s body, as if to feel him up. (He really needed to work on his control...) There was a loud thump as Isaac feel to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” Hyunuk ran over to his roommate to help him off the ground and onto the comfy couch. “Are you okay, Isaac?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you going to make breakfast?”

“I don’t have food here yet,” Hyunuk reminded him. “I still have to go shopping.”

Isaac frowned. “What? Don’t witches usually just summon food?”

“That’s called stealing.” Hyunuk bumped Isaac with his shoulder. “Hasn’t been legal since The Pact was created....50 years ago.” He almost added that The Pact was created before he was born, but that felt unnecessary.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. You can use my eggs or I have cereal.”

Hyunuk headed into the kitchen and pulled out the eggs. “Thanks!”

“Mind making me some?”

“Of course not. It is your food after all.” Although he could easily use his magic to make the food as well, Hyunuk really needed something simple to do that could serve as a distraction, both from his nightmares and Isaac’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed like that. It was almost too easy, but Isaac knew they just fit well together. He often thought back to their first full day together - the taste of Hyunuk’s arousal when he saw him working out, the coolness of Hyunuk’s magic as it felt him up, and the domesticity of shopping together for groceries.

Isaac’s last roommate had been decent - until the end. He refused to think about what happened. It was the reason he had been kicked out and why Isaac had a restraining order against him, both physical and magical. He needed to make sure that he did everything in his power to keep his ex-roommate away or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.

Sometimes he still haunted Isaac’s dreams, but he was getting better and growing stronger with time.

It wasn’t until the second week that the two roommates settled into a routine. Hyunuk would leave for his job before Isaac got back from working the night shift at a local club. It was the perfect place for him to earn money while also getting a taste of the night life, literally. It was amazing; the type of people he could find so late at night, especially while bartending at a club.

Isaac would return to the apartment to get some sleep before heading out to practice with his dance team. Professional dancing wasn’t for everyone, but Isaac loved it. There wasn’t a time in his many, many years on this earth when he didn’t love it. After practice and Isaac’s mandatory shower (he wouldn’t get any hookups smelling gross), the two would hang out together before eating dinner at someone’s apartment. Usually it was theirs since Yeontae worked a ton, Sunghyun couldn’t cook, and the others didn’t eat.

The incubus was just as surprised to see Hyunuk join the nightlife as the witch was to see Isaac at a coffee shop at 6am. “Hyunuk? What are you doing here?”

“Me? I’m here for coffee. What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting coffee too! I just got off my shift at the club. Bartending,” He felt the need to clarify when Hyunuk raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it you do? I never asked.”

“Odd jobs that the community needs.” Hyunuk finished off his coffee and tossed it into the bin behind Isaac.

“What the hell does that mean?”

Hyunuk looked around the coffee shop for anyone that might overhear their conversation. He leaned closer to Isaac and the incubus swears he held his breath. Isaac could taste his intoxicating arousal dance across his taste buds as it grew when he moved closer - holding his breath wasn’t going to help at all.

“It’s really an odd mix depending on the job, but I’m really good at potions, hexing, cursing, breaking curses, healing, that kind of stuff.”

“You forgot defense spells,” Isaac pointed out with his trademark smile. “You’re pretty good at those.”

“I guess.” The incubus could hear what Hyunuk wasn’t saying. You have to be to survive these days. “I have to go. I’ll see you later!” He gathered up his bag of materials before heading out, the bell on the door signaling his exit.

Isaac watched the witch leave without any shame, eyes trailing from his shoulders down his backside. It was easy for him to decide in that moment that Hyunuk was the night life he wanted to taste, literally, as he enjoyed the last of the view and delicious taste of arousal in his mouth. He wasn’t in any rush. Besides, he always did like to play with his food.

 

 

Meeting up at the coffee shop became a regular thing they both looked forward to, either to start or end their day.

Isaac smiled up at his ceiling as he settled into bed for the evening. Each day the two became closer as they learned more about each other. There were still some boundaries between the two, which was fair since they hadn’t known each other for super long. However, Isaac was ready to break down all the barriers between them.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. There was one barrier he could cross without Hyunuk’s permission. As an incubus, and a powerful one at that, he had the ability to enter a person’s dream.

Isaac was one of a handful that had the power to enter without any sexual intention. Usually he used it with caution, but now he was more interested in seeing Hyunuk’s dreams. The way a person dreamed said a lot about them.

He felt his senses expand in Hyunuk’s direction. The incubus evened out his breathing as if he were sleeping and focused on the witch’s bright aura. Isaac was about to enter the dream.....when he felt his powers slam into a mental wall.

The immediate blood curdling scream ran a shiver down his spine. There was no hesitation as he jumped out of his bed and ran down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunuk sat up in his bed so fast that he felt dizzy. He wobbled for a second before hugging his knees to his chest. His shirt stuck to him like a second skin from the sweat that drenched it. He jumped a foot in the air when the door opened unexpectedly.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac ran into the room, scanning the area before throwing open the closet doors.

Hyunuk knew he was looking for something terrifying, something physical he could banish to protect the witch. “Isaac...what are you doing here?”

The bed dipped down as Isaac sat on the edge of his bed. Hyunuk was painfully aware that Isaac was in his bed. “I heard you scream! Is everything okay?”

“It was just a nightmare...” Hyunuk practically groans out. His voice is soft, but the panic is unmistakable. If only there was something for Isaac to cast out and end all of this. “Thanks for checking up on me.”

“Oh...” Isaac stood up. “Okay....I’ll just go then?” He sounded confused, which was fair. Hyunuk made it sound like a dismissal, but that was only because he wasn’t sure if he wanted the incubus to stay or not.

“Wait.....” Hyunuk grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the bed again. “Can you stay with me? Just for a little bit? I know you have to go to work soon and you need your sleep......but I don’t want to be alone.” The last part was barely given any sound as the witch admitted his feelings to the night air and Isaac, but he still heard every word clearly.

 

 

 

“Of course!” Both were aware of what Isaac staying meant for them and why Hyunuk wasn’t inviting him underneath the covers. “Let’s see....Wait, did I tell you about the crazy girl at work?”

“Isaac...” Hyunuk sighed. “I don’t really want to hear about another one of your hookups right now.”

“She was crazy! After having two drinks, she tried to steal from the register! Gosh I hate lightweights.”

“Wait, what?”

Isaac smiled into the darkness. He could tell Hyunuk was successfully distracted by his story. It was his mission to tell as many as the witch needed to feel better. He had a million crazy stories from work, so it would be almost too easy.

Isaac was so grateful (almost too grateful...they’re just animals for crying out loud!) the pets were passed out in the living room, so he could have the witch’s undivided attention.

At first, Isaac was telling stories to distract Hyunuk, but it quickly turned into a funny story sharing fest. The witch shared his own funny stories from work. Two hours later, Isaac was laying on the floor since he already fell off the bed twice and it was just easier to stay there at this point.

“You’re kidding!”

“I wish,” Hyunuk shouted at his roommate in exasperation. “She really wanted me to turn her son blue to teach him not to eat her candy! I ended up calling child services instead. There was something really wrong with her.”

“Geez....” Isaac wiped at the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “I swear there are some crazy people in this world.”

“Like you?”

“No argument here.” Isaac could feel the calmness settling over the room. He could take a hint. “Good night Hyunuk.” It was time for him to get to bed anyway since he had to be at the bar in a few short hours.

He got to his feet and automatically moved without thinking. The incubus didn’t realize what he was doing until his lips were pressed against Hyunuk’s temple. His eyes widened and he pulled away. “...Sleep well.” He moved out of the room as quickly as he could without seeming like he was running away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyunuk!” Isaac pounded his fist on the door for the fifth time in the last three minutes. Luckily he wasn’t human or else his hand would be sore and red, a physical manifestation of his worry. His flatmate hopped in the shower an hour ago. An hour ago! There had been no noise, not even as he moved around, for the last 45 minutes.

Yeah, Isaac was worried, but he also had somewhere he needed to be. He had a hot date in an hour that would be easy to reschedule, but he needed to feed. Even standing outside the bathroom, not doing anything, made him aware of how much he needed to feed. The incubus was also very aware of Hyunuk standing on the other side, motionless.

Wait...motionless? “That’s it!” Isaac called loudly, determination coloring his voice and taking it higher. “I’m coming in!” He twisted the knob, grateful to find it was already unlocked. The incubus ran into the bathroom to find the witch sleeping underneath the showerhead.

It had been a couple days since Isaac kissed him on the forehead. Isaac had been avoiding the witch since he could feel himself wanting to do it again, the desire burning in his gut to just lean forward and brush his lips against Hyunuk’s smooth forehead, but he couldn’t do that when they were flatmates.

Isaac was more than certain that Hyunuk hadn’t been able to sleep through the night since then, maybe even before. There were screams, but the incubus pretended to sleep through them.

Rather than waking up the other, Isaac stripped off his own clothes and got in. He squirted shampoo into his hand and began massaging it into the other’s hair. This caused Hyunuk to stir, his eyes blinking sleepily as he looked around. He immediately pulled back, eyes alert without any hint of drowsiness, as soon as he realized what was going on.

“Isaac? What th-”

Before he could continue, Isaac pulled him closer and kept lathering the shampoo into his hair. “You fell asleep underneath the showerhead.”

“What?” Hyunuk frowned, staring down at the knob as if it would come to life and give him all the answers to life.

“Slept for 45 minutes too without screaming, so that was pretty good.”

Hyunuk’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “Sorry about the screaming. I’ve been trying to keep it down.”

“Hey,” Isaac winked. “You know I don’t mind screaming and...you don’t have to hold back. Sorry I haven’t been there the last couple nights. It was just weird after....”

Isaac didn’t know when this became a heart-to-heart session (he probably should’ve known this would happen when he got into the shower with Hyunuk), but all the anxiety twisted in his chest disappeared when Hyunuk nodded. “No, I understand. You don’t have to feel bad about that. It felt....kind of nice, actually? But let’s maybe not make it a regular thing.”

“Deal.” Isaac eyed Hyunuk’s broad back. It would be so easy to reach out, to touch, to explore, but he knew he couldn’t. They were flatmates.

 

 

 

Hyunuk washed his hair out and returned the favor, pushing Isaac under the water so his hair could get wet before lathering shampoo into it. Even though he tried to fight against the urge to look, he couldn’t help but admire Isaac’s back, his smooth skin, his chest before he turned around. His hair was so soft under Hyunuk’s touch and he didn’t want to let go.

It was hard to breathe when he was this close to Isaac usually, but now they were naked and without any barriers between them.

“Why did you get in here?” Hyunuk knew the answer already, but maybe listening to Isaac talk about the girl he’s been gushing over for the past week will help him snap out of whatever this is.

Isaac shrugged and Hyunuk couldn’t stop himself from moving his hands to massage the incubus’s shoulders. “I figured it would be a good way to save water. Plus I had to make sure you were still breathing.”

“As nice as this has been, let’s not make this a regular thing either,” Hyunuk suggested with a laugh, Isaac joining in. Somehow it wasn’t awkward at all. As weird as it should’ve been, it felt right, which someone made it weird again.

 

* * *

 

 

True to his promise, Isaac stopped avoiding Hyunuk when he screamed into the night from the horrific images he saw. They still met up at the coffee shop and ate dinner together, but somehow it was different. The barriers between them were disappearing at a much faster rate. Even when Moon and Yuna started joining Isaac when he went to comfort Hyunuk, he didn’t feel jealous that he had to share the witch’s attention.

They were eating dinner together, just the two of them, when Hyunuk sneezed. This wouldn’t have been memorable except Isaac looked at him confused when he started looking around.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac leaned forward and casually placed a hand on Hyunuk’s. The incubus must have not noticed, but the witch jumped in surprise. He didn’t pull his hand away though, instead enjoying the warm and comforting touch.

“Well, I hope nothing’s wrong. Usually when I sneeze, something disappears. I was trying to figure out what it was this time.”

They both looked around the dining room, but gave up in favor of eating their delicious food that they made together. The search continued in the kitchen as they did the dishes and the living room as they watched tv before bed.

It didn’t take them much longer to find it out, at least for Isaac. Hyunuk finished getting ready for bed and was underneath the covers when Isaac walked in and, without any warning, climbed in beside him.

“You sneezed away my bed,” Isaac muttered in answer to Hyunuk’s raised eyebrows before turning over and snuggling down under the warm covers.

Hyunuk tried to contain his laughter so Isaac can get to sleep, but the laughter bubbled over and then Isaac was laughing with him. “I am so sorry. As much as I like to say I can control it, it’s usually random. I’ll buy you a new one!”

“Whatever you say, Han Hyunuk,” Isaac teased with mischievous shining in his eyes. “I know you really wanted me in your bed.” Hyunuk immediately went still at the implication because it might have been a little true on some level. Isaac didn’t seem to notice the witch’s response as he brightened. “Now it’ll be easier for me to comfort you and chase away the bad guys.”

Hyunuk scooted closer, burying his face into Isaac’s warm back and hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug. “I can usually sleep by myself, but these nightmares...I don’t know if it’ll work at all, but thank you for putting up with me. It helps me so much.”

“Hey, I would do more if I could, but it’s nightmares so I really can’t....” Isaac trailed off. Hyunuk could tell he wanted to ask - ask about the nightmares, ask if it was about his past, ask what he saw - but hesitated for too long. Hyunuk took the opportunity to close his eyes and get what little sleep he could before the nightmares chased him awake again.

Somehow it was better, or maybe it was just because Isaac was already there when he woke up. He didn’t remember screaming, but the sweat still clung to him and the men were still chasing after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac let out a loud, high pitched laugh as he smacked Inpyo on the arm. “I remember that! You and the Queen really had such a great time.”

Inho rolled his eyes before taking another sip of beer. “Whatever. She wouldn’t have put up with you if she knew how long you take to get ready.”

“Hey,” Inpyo yelled with indignation at his husband. “You take longer than I do!”

Inho could only shrug in response since the accusation was true. For as long as Inpyo took to get ready, the fairy always took longer.

Inpyo continued to pout throughout the evening at his husband. Since Inho couldn’t lie, that meant he wasn’t just being jealous and really felt it was true.

It took Inho kissing Inpyo’s pout away for the vampire to cheer up again. The kisses they shared were slow, love pouring out from one and into the other. Isaac found it cute even though he was a demon and felt like he was burning from being so close to such pure romance.

“Anyway,” He stood up and headed towards the door. “I gotta go. The club awaits me.”

“Make sure to get someone really attractive,” Inho calls after him before being cut off by Inpyo’s mouth on his skin and hands under his shirt.

 

 

“Thes is kine,” Isaac slurred out as he pointed with a shaky hand. He took out his keys only to drop them, his eyes watching the guy’s ass as he bent to pick them up. Hot guy (Isaac barely remembered which apartment was his, so there was no way he was going to remember someone else’s name) opened the door, pushing Isaac inside and against the wall as he bit at his lips.

Isaac let himself be pressed against the wall and a leg shoved against his crotch. He was already half hard from the anticipation of a meal, a grunt spilling out of his mouth as intense pleasure shot through his body. His head fell against the wall and hot guy immediately began mouthing at the newly exposed skin like it was his only salvation. The incubus laughed to himself, or maybe out loud - he was too drunk to care - about how he was the exact opposite of salvation. He ran a hand through hot guy’s hair before tugging hard.

“Welcome home Isaac,” Hyunuk called before rounding the corner with a glass in hand. His eyes widened when he saw Isaac and Hot Guy together.

Isaac squinted at him. Oh wait, that was his roommate. Did he have a roommate? He had a new roommate. “Hey witch.”

Hyunuk’s eyes widened as Isaac called him by his species in front of a human. Isaac had enough of his thought process to realize he messed up and attempt to fix it. “Yeah bitch...how are you?”

Hot guy groaned (and not in the sexy way) when Isaac started a conversation with his roommate, but made no move to leave. Instead he started nibbling on Isaac’s ear and neck and jaw, anywhere that was currently exposed.

“I’m okay,” Hyunuk answered before turning and leaving without getting any water like he wanted. “Be safe you two.”

Isaac didn’t remember anything that happened after that except a few flashes here and there. They made excellent use of his new bed. He remembered stripping off the other’s clothes, ripping them off of his body with his strength and tearing them to shreds. The guy was kinky, which was how Isaac liked them, and tight around his dick. If the other guy didn’t taste like a virgin, Isaac would’ve thought he was.

All it took was a few kisses and whispered instructions to push his partner of the evening way outside of his comfort zone. There was a feeling of finally being full, so full that he could barely move as the other guy pounded into him. The better the sex, or kinker since they didn’t always go together, the quicker he filled up.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunuk waited until it was socially acceptable for someone to be up since he hadn’t slept a wink and his belly was rumbling before doing a magical sweep of the apartment to make sure it was safe for him to leave his room. He didn’t want any more awkward run-ins with Isaac and the guy he was feeding from. The scan told him there was only one other person in the apartment and that person was still asleep.

Even though the guy from the club was gone, Hyunuk still wasn’t sure if he wanted to see his roommate. Even though he had been drunk, there had been no warning. The witch knew Isaac had sex whenever he went to the club since he needed to survive, but at least Hyunuk could pretend it wasn’t happening at all. Now Isaac brought it home, where the witch could no longer avoid it, without any warning.

He stomped to the kitchen as best as he could with his slippers still on and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Immediate happiness sparked in his gut when Isaac emerged from his room, alone, looking super cute with his hair sticking up every which way. Hyunuk felt betrayed by his own body.

“How was your evening?” Hyunuk only grunted in response to the question.

Isaac took it as an affirmative noise, smiling at him over his shoulder. “That’s great! I’m glad you had a nice evening. My night was also great! That guy was subpar in the sack, but he was sooo kinky that it made up for it.”

Hyunuk rolled his eyes. “Isaac, I really don’t want to hear this.” He wanted to ignore the fact that his flatmate was glowing from how refreshed he felt. Meanwhile, the dark circles under his eyes continued to triple in size.

“I feel so great! After I kicked him out, I slept throughout the whole night.....Wait,” Hyunuk slid down in his seat when Isaac’s gaze turned to him. “Why did I sleep through the night? Did you sleep through the night?”

“No,” The witch felt bad that he had to shatter Isaac’s happiness with the truth, but he couldn’t lie to the other about this. “I didn’t sleep at all.”

“Ahhh, I’m so sorry baby. How about I call Inho over tonight if you have more nightmares? He should be able to help.”

Hyunuk shook his head. It was bad that he felt dizzy from such a simple action. “Please don’t bother Inho about this.”

“No, it’s fine! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all!” Isaac looked down at what Hyunuk was eating. “Are you having cake for breakfast?”

“Yep, I’m an adult now, so I can do whatever I want. Plus I need the energy.” The witch took a huge bite of the cake as if daring Isaac to tell him not to do exactly that. The eye contact between the two of them was intense, warmth shooting down the witch’s spine.

“Let me make you some eggs at least!” Isaac got up and practically skipped towards the stove.

“No, have some cake with me.” Hyunuk was pissed at his flatmate. Isaac usually stayed with the person he met at the club when they had sex. It was convenient for the witch since he could lie to himself and pretend it wasn’t happening at all. He understood that Isaac needed sex to sustain himself and, you know, survive, but that didn’t mean he had to like the incubus bring someone home without any warning. It took almost no thought at all for the hex to be breathed into reality and settle over Isaac.

“What did you just do to me?” Rather than fear, Isaac raised his head to the challenge. Even without being told, he grabbed a plate and took a huge slice of the cake rather than the eggs he had been planning on.

“You gotta try having cake for breakfast before you judge me on it.”

Isaac eyed Hyunuk before picking up his fork in anticipation. “So what? I need to eat this cake for the hex to be satisfied?”

“Yep, eat the cake with me and it’ll go away. Since its a hex, it’ll only get worse the longer you try to avoid it.”

“A cake hex?” Isaac shouted happily before digging in. The whole piece was gone in a matter of minutes. “Wow this is so good! I love cake!”

Hyunuk laughed at Isaac’s reaction and the gummy smile that shone on his face. “See? I told you! Plus it even has eggs in it.”

“You’re right,” Isaac conceded. It was what he wanted to hear, but it didn’t help Hyunuk feel any better.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunuk muttered quickly as he grabbed both of their dishes in order to help his apology. He really need to get a handle on his emotions and his magic if he was going to keep losing sleep like this.

Isaac seemed to accept the hex with ease, but most people would have fought against it, even if it was something as delicate and sweet as a cake hex. People were becoming more accepting of all the different species, but that acceptance came with a price. There were so many laws for each species to follow - no hexes was a major one for witches.

“It’s okay!” Isaac walked over and helped him with the dishes even though there wasn’t a lot to do in the first place. “I trust you and I know you would never make me do anything bad.”

Hyunuk attempted to take a nap once the dishes were done and Isaac made sure to tuck him into bed, allowing himself a small kiss on the witch’s forehead after he dropped off to sleep quickly.

Eating cake for breakfast on the weekend became a new tradition that they made sure to follow. No hexes required, as Isaac made sure to point out.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac woke up to the sound of Hyunuk’s scream that same evening, which was the usual drill at this point, but there was something different about it this evening. There was more panic, more desperation to the scream.

“I will never go with you!”

The incubus had no idea what was going on in Hyunuk’s dream, but it was obviously important to get him out as soon as possible. There was no hesitation as Isaac shook Hyunuk awake in a panic. “Wake up, Hyunuk! It’s just a dream.”

The witch sat up quickly, reaching out to grab Isaac’s throat with a strong hold. “I’ll never go with you!” Isaac didn’t have time to contemplate the repeated line as Hyunuk lifted up a glowing hand. He twisted his body at the last moment once he realized what was going on and where he was, so that the pure white wave caused the wall to crumble rather than Isaac’s body.

Isaac stared at the new hole in the wall with wide eyes. He hadn’t felt fear in so, so long, but seeing Hyunuk defend himself like this definitely created a healthy amount of fear in the incubus. “Did you just blow a hole in the wall? That’s it! I’m calling Inho.”

The incubus ignored the witch’s cries of denial as he pulled out his phone, sending off a quick text to Inho that told him to get to their apartment immediately. “Now,” He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Hyunuk. “I know you don’t want me to ask, but I need to know. It’s important.”

“I can’t tell you.” Hyunuk’s voice sounded so small and weak. Isaac understood he was fragile and that he should be sensitive, but he needed answers right now.

“Why not?” Isaac tried to fight back the frustration that was threatening to spill over. How could he not get that talking about it would help?

There was a loud knock on the front door that reverberated throughout the apartment. “It’s open!” Isaac called to the door. There was another knock which prompted the incubus to turn to Hyunuk and glare at him. “Unlock the door.”

Hyunuk let out a loud sigh as he realized there was absolutely no fighting this and twisted his arm out in front of him. “It’s unlocked.”

“It’s unlocked!” Isaac shouted louder, so Inho would know he could come in. “We’re in Hyunuk’s room!”

“What’s going on?” Inho stood in the doorway with Inpyo right behind him. Their faces were perfectly black in the darkness, but Isaac could still spot the concern on them.

“Hyunuk has been having nightmares every night for the past month. Tonight he tried to attack me, since he was so sleep deprived and confused,” Isaac added on the explanation when he saw Inho and Inpyo’s twin expressions of murderous intent. “And I decided enough was enough. Who better to deal with dreams and sleep than a fairy, right?”

“No!” Hyunuk shouted as Inho advanced towards him with his arms outstretched. “You can’t!”

“Come on, I promise it won’t hurt.”

“If anything,” Inpyo added on to his husband’s statement. “He can at least put you to sleep so you have fitful night of rest.”

“It won’t work! I’m cursed!” Hyunuk held his hands up in front of his face and leaned back to be farther away from Inho. It was obvious he didn’t want to be helped. The next part came out in a rush of words. “If you tried to help me, you’d be cursed too. I can’t tell you any specifics, but luckily the caster is bad enough that I can still use my magic and I can tell you about it. I promise that’s all it is. Please don’t touch me.”

Inho raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how to break it?”

“I do,” Hyunuk nodded solemnly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “But I’m not going to do it. I can’t do it.”

“That’s your choice, kid.” Inpyo took his husband’s hand. “We’ll leave you two to talk this out. Call us if you need anything else.”

Isaac waited until the married couple was gone and the door was locked again, Hyunuk made sure of that, before speaking what was on his mind. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re cursed?”

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you...” Hyunuk laid back on his bed and Isaac climbed under the covers with him. “I just didn’t want to worry you. I’m already enough of a burden.”

“But at least it would’ve given some form of explanation. At first I thought it was some type of trauma, but then it was constant which scared me even more.” Isaac jumped when he felt Hyunuk’s warm hand grab his own. “You really scared me.”

“I also didn’t tell you because it all started with this bad group of people I know. They cursed me and I fled while I could.” Hyunuk squeezed Isaac’s hand gently and pulled him closer, his strong arms wrapping around Isaac as if he were the one who needed to be comforted. “I’m gonna get crazier as time goes on.”

“You know,” Isaac licked his lips as listened to Hyunuk’s heartbeat. He had no idea why he was about to say this or if it would even comfort the witch, but he really wanted to try and it startled him. “We all have bad people in our past. I’ve had some really bad people in my past - from lovers to people I ended up living with. I’ve been in some....really bad situations before. You could’ve told me about this group and the curse. I promise I wouldn’t have judged you.”

Hyunuk nodded before leaning down to fully rest his chin on Isaac’s shoulder. “I know that know. Thank you.”

The last two words were said in such a small voice, with so much peace behind them, that Isaac knew he dropped off to sleep right after. Isaac made sure to lay Hyunuk down, tucking him in the sheets comfortably, before ruining that to climb in beside him. There was no way he was going to leave the witch alone tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunuk took two deep breaths before knocking on the door in front of him. Behind him, the sun was setting, casting a golden glow over everything within sight. It was the earliest he could drop by after work and stopping by the florist. Even without super hearing, he heard steps to the door before it was opened, revealing Inho standing there.

“Why hello, Hyunuk.” The fairy raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on his hip. “What’s up?”

“Here.” Hyunuk wasn’t sure if flower was even a good present idea for a fairy, but he handed the bouquet of flowers to Inho with as much confidence as he could muster. “I wanted to thank you for coming over last night. It was very nice of you.”

“Please, come on in.” Inho sniffed the flowers with a smile. He shut the door behind Hyunuk before heading into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

Hyunuk had never been in Inho and Inpyo’s apartment before, so he glanced around curiously at the colors and artworks and pictures that were hung in the space. There was a lot of color and a nice flow to how everything was placed.

“Is Inpyo here?” The witch inquired as he made his way into the kitchen finally.

As if to answer Hyunuk’s question, Inpyo emerged from one of the rooms in a button down and doctor’s coat. “I see it went will with Isaac last night. He wouldn’t tell me anything.” A cutesy pout formed on the vampire’s face as he complained. Inpyo walked over to his husband and hugged him behind, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Hyunuk sputtered in response to Inpyo’s (totally correct) observation. “What? How can you tell?”

“You brought flowers to thank us,” Inpyo stated matter-of-factly. “Have you two kissed yet?”

“What are you even talking about?” Hyunuk looked between the two of them and the knowing smiles that suddenly spread across their faces.

“Oh come on,” Inho leaned closer in anticipation of some good gossip. “Isaac is an incubus. Are you telling us that you haven’t kissed him?”

“No! I mean, yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying!” Sure, Hyunuk had kissed the incubus plenty of times in his imagination and there was always a simmering heat within his belly when he was home that made it hard to focus on anything, but they hadn’t kissed yet! He means at all....It was hard to keep his thought in order when it came to Isaac.

Inpyo smiled knowingly at Hyunuk as if he could read his mind. He knew for a fact the only person here who could was Yeontae, luckily. Hyunuk certainly didn’t let out a sigh of relief when he remembered that...not at all.

Inho turned around and pressed a kiss to Inpyo’s lips that was sweet and showed how much the fairy didn’t want him to leave and also what would be waiting for him when he came home. “Have a great day at work, babe. Go save some lives.” His statement stopped there, but his eyes said, “And return back here as soon as possible.”

Hyunuk felt weird watching such an intimate moment, so he turned around and paid extra attention to the pictures on the walls. As much as he tried to stop it, his mind wandered to possible scenarios that could have happened in the past to make them so desperate to drink in the other’s presence. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. Being such nice people themselves, they definitely deserved all the happiness in the world.

Inho watched Inpyo leave until the door was shut behind him. “Hey Hyunuk,” The sharp smile on the fairy’s face scared Hyunuk more than he thought would be possible. “Do you like wine?” From behind him, he pulled out an extremely elegant bottle.

After making sure the wine was safe for him to drink (he really didn’t feel like being tied to someone in servitude today thank you very much), he and Inho got more tipsy than they really should have. Gossip and backstories and blackmail material on the other building residents was shared between intense bouts of laughter.

Hyunuk staggered the whole way back to his apartment with a smile on his face. He knew he made a really good friend out of Inho - there was an inseperable bond between them now.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently he really should have thought through taking a shower while exhausted and still hungover from the night before. In his defense, he thought the shower would help him wake up more. Nothing helped the nightmares disappear from his nightly visions, not even drinking which was the worst thing about this curse. As much as he tried different ways to fall asleep and avoid dreaming, there was nothing that worked.

Hyunuk knew showering with his eyes closed wasn’t the best idea either, but at least he wasn’t sleeping under the showerhead like he had that one time. He refused to think anymore about it since he didn’t want to give fuel to the fire that constantly simmered in his stomach. It was always there, ready to burn brighter and push Hyunuk to act. The witch wouldn’t allow anything to happen that wasn’t mutual. (He refused to think about if needing energy counted as mutual.)

His head hit the wall loudly in frustration which caused him to groan in pain, both physical and mental. Thinking about Isaac always caused his thoughts to get jumbled and twisted. Hyunuk really should be used to it at this point, but he didn’t think he ever would be, if he was being honest with himself.

He reached down to grab the soap, so he could finish up and get out of the shower as soon as possible. It wasn’t a good idea with his eyes closed - which he soon realized when he landed on his ass and his arm twisted at a bad angle behind him. There was a loud crack that he still managed to hear over his loud, “HOLY SHIT!”

Isaac immediately began pounding on the door. “Hyunuk, are you okay?”

The room began to spin from the pain, but Hyunuk wouldn’t let himself pass out. All he could manage in response was to groan in pain. The sound of the doorknob turning filled the bathroom, but the witch was only vaguely aware of it. One glance at his arm made him want to throw up. The twisted angle of his arm highlighted the fact that it was hanging so unnaturally.

Isaac immediately grabbed his arm to keep the injury from getting any worse. He turned Hyunuk’s head away from his broken limb to get him to stop looking at it. “Come on, let’s stand up.”

With a bit of maneuvering and a lot of help from Isaac, Hyunuk was able to stand up. Isaac shut off the water and wrapped a towel around the witch.

“Thank you, Isaac.” It finally occurred to Hyunuk that he should thank Isaac for being such a great roommate who didn’t let him drown in the tub because he couldn’t stand up on his own.

“Do you have enough strength to magic on some clothes or do you need me to help you? I know you haven’t been sleeping well still.” It was obvious that Isaac didn’t want to push Hyunuk farther than he could stand with his lack of sleep and newly broken arm.

There was a flash of light that caused Isaac to look away from how bright it was. When he looked back at the witch, his hair was dried and he was dressed in a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt. “I would teleport us to the hospital as well, but I don’t have the strength for that.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem. It’ll just take us a bit longer to get to the hospital. Let me go grab my keys.”

They met at the door and headed to the elevator. Hyunuk explained to Moon and Yuna what was happening before they quickly left. Hyunuk and Isaac both held onto Hyunuk’s broken arm to keep it from hanging at the unnatural angle. When they reached the car, Isaac opened Hyunuk’s door and buckled his seatbelt for him with a smirk that was too close to the witch’s face. “Sit tight. I’ll get you there in no time.” Hyunuk pretended that he was unaffected despite his heart racing after Isaac kissed him on the forehead.

Isaac quickly buckled and started the car since he knew time was of the essence. Hyunuk wasn’t sure if he actually heard it since it was so quiet or if he imagined it, but he was pretty certain that Isaac breathed out the words, “This wouldn’t have happened if I had been with you.”

And now he was thinking about Isaac in the shower with him again. There really was no winning when it came to his roommate. Whatever, Hyunuk grumbled to himself as he sunk lower into his seat, let Isaac feed off his arousal.

 

 

 

Luckily it was an uneventful trip to the hospital. Thanks to Isaac’s driving, they made it there and back quicker than expected. It also helped that he slept with one of the nurses. After that, it was easy to convince him to see Hyunuk faster and give his roommate some pain medicine. Isaac was tempted to bring up the insomnia, but he knew deep down that no human medicine would be able to help the witch sleep through the night.

Isaac let out a groan that bounced off the tile walls as he thought about the nurse from the hospital, a hiss rushing past his teeth as he wrapped a wet hand around his dick. The guy had been great in bed naturally, without any kinkiness in his body. It would’ve made any relationship bland, but Isaac wasn’t looking for a relationship. Not only had the man been good in bed, but he was also kind and treated Isaac with care throughout the whole experience. His hand pumped slowly as he imagined being with the guy again. His kindness still paled in comparison to Hyunuk though.

It seemed so real as he imagined the guy’s mouth on his again, hands running over his body. As his memory neared climax, so did he. Pleasure shot through his body and he let out a loud groan, his mouth curling around Hyunuk’s name. It was then that he realized the guy’s face had morphed into Hyunuk’s. At this point, it didn’t really surprise Isaac and that scared him a little.

After cleaning himself off under the warm water and lathering shampoo into his hair, he closed his eyes and let himself drift. He began to sing, the sound bouncing off the tile to give the effect of surround sound.

Isaac was pulled out of his trance like state when Hyunuk knocked on the door and called, “Sing louder! You’re really good!”

“Uh...thanks,” Isaac called back, feeling unsure of himself for the first time in such a long time. An embarrassed blush blossomed across his cheeks. He had been singing an old song that Hyunuk probably didn’t even recognize, but he still encouraged Isaac. That was exactly what he had been thinking about. Hyunuk was one of the few people - besides for his group of friends - who saw him as a person rather than an object. The witch had easily found his way into the group of friends and Isaac’s own heart.

It wasn’t a new realization, but the fact that he was admitting it to himself meant he wouldn’t be able to hold out more. He needed to tell someone. I need to tell someone, was the driving mantra as he rushed to get dressed and left in a hurry, barely acknowledging Hyunuk when he asked where he was headed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiahn, the ghost, didn’t have an apartment. Since he was already dead, he didn’t need one. He wandered wherever he pleased, not bound by any social conventions. That being said, he always stayed at Yeontae’s place when he was at the apartment complex.

After a quick knock on the door, the incubus heard someone call, “It’s open.” The knob twisted easily to reveal Jiahn sitting on the couch, watching the television with a blank expression.

“Rough day at work?” Isaac asked as he sat down next to one of his best friends.

“Yeah...you could say that. The police hired me to help them track down this group of people.”

Isaac wasted no time in getting back up and grabbing them both a beer from Yeontae’s fridge. If the psychic noticed, then the incubus could always pay him back. He held the can outstretched to Jiahn until the other was prepared to take it. The ghost required more energy to be tangible and touch objects in the same way humans took advantage of - hence why he was willing to put in the effort for beer, but not the unlocked door to let Isaac in.

“What happened? Did you get hurt?” Another common misconception about ghosts was that they couldn’t get hurt. Isaac had seen first hand how false that was.

“No, but I think they’re going to be hard to track down.”

“Ah,” The incubus supplied before they slipped into an easy silence that was interrupted by their sipping noises.

Jiahn placed the can down on the table in front of them when he finished and turned to his friend. “Why are you here? You’re not just here to wallow with me about my job.”

“About that........” Isaac leaned forward to place his own can beside Jiahn’s before continuing in the smallest voice he could manage. “I have a crush on Hyunuk.”

“You what? The witch?” Jiahn wrapped his arms around his sides and laughed loudly.

“Hey, he’s cute.”

“He must be. Especially for you to have a crush on him. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you have a crush.” Jiahn trailed off wisely once he saw Isaac’s expression darken. They both knew he was alluding to the old roommate....The one no one in this building liked to think about.

“I really like him,” Isaac admitted with more volume this time. “But I don’t think he likes me back.”

“Sounds pretty stupid then.”

“What?”

“The witch is stupid if he doesn’t like you back.” It was Jiahn’s turn to get up from the couch and grab them some beers. “Are you going to talk to him about it?”

Isaac shook his head. “I don’t think so. He would tell me if he felt that way, right?”

Both turned when the door opened and Yeontae walked in with a big smile on his face. He set down the groceries onto the counter and began to put them away.

Jiahn jumped up to his feet to help put groceries away with Isaac right behind him.

“How was your day?” Isaac asked as he handed eggs to Yeontae to put in the fridge. “You seem really happy.”

“The bakery was really nice today. After I put the groceries away, I’m going to make dinner and then head out to the fortune shop.” Yeontae smirked at Isaac as he looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. “I wouldn’t ask Hyunuk out.”

Isaac jaw dropped open before he collected himself and mumbled something about nosy psychics. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“There’s a lot that could go wrong if you asked him now.” Yeontae wiggled his eyebrows before nudging Isaac with his elbow. “Just be patient and you’ll know.”

“Wait, so I should ask him out?”

Yeontae nodded. “Yes, but not right now. Stay for dinner. We’re making your favorite.”

“Of course you are,” Isaac muttered because of course Yeontae would know his favorite food and that he should make it since the incubus would be over.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Hyunuk denied him the chance to feed, he would at least be able to gain energy off his arousal and come right back to the club. He didn’t want to push the witch farther and faster than he was comfortable. That was the last thing he wanted even as he laid down across the back seat to keep the dizziness at bay."
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac and Hyunuk continue to explore their new relationship and everything that comes with it. The rest of their gang are there to help and encourage when needed (after all, what are friends for if not to help you tame a wild dog in the park and protect you from evil cops and help you rough up the leader of a gang).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! (For now at least! I have so many ideas for this universe and I definitely want to continue to explore.)
> 
> Let me know what you think ^^

Hyunuk didn’t know whose idea it was for all of them to go out to the park together, but it was a great idea except for the fact that Inpyo had to cover himself up almost entirely. Apparently it didn’t cause him to turn ash though which made the witch feel better. However, the sunlight would make him infinitely weaker if it touched him. Inpyo was wearing dark sunglasses, a baseball cap, gloves, a t-shirt, pants, shoes, and a jacket to cover up his skin as much as possible.

 

A warm breeze blew past Hyunuk and he couldn’t help, but think about how excessive and almost obvious Inpyo’s outfit was. “Hey Sunghyun,” The witch whispered to the werewolf. “Don’t you think Inpyo is drawing too much attention to himself?”

 

Sunghyun nodded as Inpyo called to them from his spot on the picnic blanket, “You know I can hear you, right? My outfit is amazing. You two just don’t have any fashion sense.”

 

Hyunuk and Sunghyun both made eye contact as they tried not to laugh, but failed miserably as they both laughed loudly at Inpyo’s response.

 

“You know, I could’ve probably made you something to help with your, uh, sun condition,” Hyunuk called back from his spot near the grill. He, Sunghyun, and Yeontae had been put in charge of food since they were the ones with a sense of taste. That wouldn’t stop everyone from eating to appear normal though.

 

Inho draped himself over the witch’s back as he watched Hyunuk grill the food. Sunghyun was helping man the grill since it was close to the full moon, so he had heightened senses. Plus the wolf in him wouldn’t let him stray too far from the meat. Yeontae was getting plates ready for the burgers. Inho...was just watching and looking pretty which Hyunuk couldn’t really find it in himself to complain about.

 

“Should’ve mentioned that before we got out here,” Inho pointed out very helpfully right next to Hyunuk’s ear. “But we can keep it in mind for next time.”

 

“Yeah, just make sure to let me know. It’ll be more effective if it’s not made too far in advance though.”

 

“Thank you,” Inpyo shot him a smile.

 

Isaac groaned and flopped back onto the blanket. “Is the food almost done?”

 

“No,” Jiahn answered Isaac’s question before anyone else could. “They’re talking too much to be effectively making the food.”

 

Yeontae rolled his eyes at his flatmate before starting to take the burgers off and put them on the plates. “Well, you’re wrong! Come and get it you guys.”

 

The three walked over to the food, obviously having to restrain themselves from using their supernatural powers to get to the food faster. Everyone grabbed a plate and piled it high with chips and salad before sitting back down.

 

“So,” Hyunuk began. “How’s work going for everyone?”

 

His question was met with grunts and groans from the whole group. He frowned at his friends in confusion.

 

“That’s boring,” Isaac exclaimed loudly, his perfect teeth showing as he beamed at the witch. “How about we play truth or dare instead?”

 

Everyone groaned at that too, especially Inpyo who knew one of his idiot friends would try to get him to take off his sun protection. As a compromise, they settled into a normal conversation as they ate their food with a ban on the topic of work. Hyunuk listened intently to his friends with a smile on his face. This was as close to normal as they would ever get.

 

After they finished eating, he made sure to secretly magic away their trash before leaning his head onto Sunghyun’s shoulder. (It was awkward since Sunghyun was taller than him, but he made it work.) His eyes closed on their own as his drowsiness overwhelmed him. The nightmares kept getting worse - now keeping him up at all hours of the night. Everytime he tried to shut his eyes and settle into bed, his heart started pounding and he saw vivid flashes of what he _could_ see. He didn't see the point of even trying anymore.

 

But out in the warm open air as his friends’ voices washed over him, he could almost remember what the point was. He was about to nod off as Inho’s melodic voice filled the air around them. Sleep had a hold on him when he felt Sunghyun stiffen underneath him.

Hyunuk quickly sat up and opened his eyes. Warmth spread over his face and neck in a blush when he made eye contact with Isaac. Rather than look away, the incubus held his gaze, the sharp edge letting the witch know he was jealous. His stomach dropped as electricity shot to his dick.  As much as he wanted to pretend he was unaffected, it was obvious that Isaac knew.

 

“What’s the matter, Sunghyun?” Hyunuk made sure to turn his full attention to the werewolf. Even so, he could feel Isaac’s heavy gaze on him.

 

Rather than answer, Sunghyun jumped to his feet and ran off. Hyunuk looked at Inpyo in confusion. The vampire let out a loud sigh before answering.

 

“He’s going to calm down that wild dog before it gets too close to the people in the park.”

 

Yeontae, Jiahn, Inho, and Hyunuk all turned to try and spot the dog since they didn’t have superhuman hearing. It wasn’t hard since Sunghyun was right in front of it. The youngest of their group was kneeling in front of the dog to be an even height, seemingly communicating with the animal.

 

Hyunuk wasn’t aware of his actions until he was on his feet and already walking towards Sunghyun. He probably wasn’t the best for this job, but the witch was only conscious of his need to help.

 

There were steps behind him which caused him to whirl around, his magic instinctively a step ahead in defense. He immediately reigned it in when he saw Inpyo and Inho holding hands right behind him. The rest of the group was following at a distance to not overwhelm the situation, but they all wanted to be ready to jump in if needed.

 

Hyunuk automatically fell into step with them as they walked towards the dog. “What’s the plan here guys?” He hoped they wouldn’t notice he hadn’t thought this through even a little, but the faces they made at him destroyed that in an instant.

 

“You’re going to talk to it. Sunghyun is gonna keep calming it down. If needed, Inho and I are going to turn into dogs and fight it off before it can hurt anyone.” Inpyo’s voice was calm and controlled as he shared the plan with Hyunuk. The witch could see why he was the leader of this ragtag group of supernaturals.

 

“What’s going on, Sunghyun?” Inpyo asked the youngest when they finally reached him. “Is everything okay?”

 

Sunghyun shifted his weight and looked at the dog rather than answering right away. Hyunuk knelt down beside Sunghyun and ignored the low growl from both as he invaded their personal space.

 

“Hello there. My name is Hyunuk. What’s yours?”  


 

 

Isaac wanted nothing more than to be right at Hyunuk’s side as he bent down in front of the wild dog. There wasn’t much he could do from here if the animal pounced at him. His hands curled into fists at his side as he watched from afar. Isaac was so focused on the dog that he didn’t notice someone walk up behind him.

 

“Is there a problem here?”

 

The incubus whirled around to find a tall cop glaring at them from behind his sunglasses. Isaac glanced down quickly to his waist to see how equipped the officer was. Of course they sent him to the park with a full range of weapons, complete with anything from a silver dagger to poison darts. It was completely unnecessary, but the Hunter Cops didn’t see it that way.

 

Hunter Cops were a special division of the police force that specialized in the supernatural. They dedicated their lives to learning all about the different species and keeping them in check. Isaac made sure to convey his annoyance at the Hunter as he replied.

 

“Of course not, Officer.” Isaac reached out with his aura to see if there was anything he could do, but ended up recoiling instead. He should’ve known he would cleanse himself immediately before coming to the park to thwart him.

 

“Can I talk to someone else from your group? Someone who isn’t such a slut?”

 

Isaac didn’t let any emotion show on his face. He wasn’t going to let this cop win. “What the hell did you say to me?”

 

The Hunter’s mouth twisted into a cruel smirk before he started to reply to Isaac’s question. A hand twitched towards his belt.

 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Inpyo stepped in between Isaac and the Hunter, shielding the incubus from the harsh stare. Isaac almost laughed at the parallel to the Officer’s initial question, but knew better than to draw attention back to himself once Inpyo stepped in.

 

Similar to the wild dog, the rest of the group knew better than to crowd and make the situation worse, despite all wanting to step in and offer protection.

 

“Control your bitch, Bloodsucker. Stop causing a disturbance to the other people in this park.”

 

Something dangerous flashed in Inpyo’s eyes before he took a step forward. Even though they were being harassed, they were the ones who had to toe the line to avoid being injured or worse. “We were just enjoying the sun like everyone else.”

 

Isaac couldn’t see since he was behind Inpyo’s tall frame, but he was sure his fangs were out. It was a good intimidation tactic usually, but it was always a toss up with Hunter Cops. There were some Hunter Cops that dealt with vampires on the daily and some that had never even seen a vampire before.

 

This one in particular had dealt with Inpyo alot.

 

The cop took a step forward and was about to jab a finger into Inpyo’s chest when he suddenly blinked and looked around.

 

“Perhaps you should go back to the station now,” Inpyo suggested while the Hunter continued to look around. As if in a trance, the officer nodded and left.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Jiahn asked as he did a once over of Inpyo and Isaac.

 

Rather than meet his friend’s concerned gaze, Isaac closely inspected his shoes. He hated how weak and small he suddenly felt just from being in the Hunter’s presence again.

 

Inpyo reached to Inho and interlocked their fingers. “Thanks babe. I don’t want to think what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been here.”

 

“Yeah...Thanks Inho.” It made sense that Inho was still able to use his confusion power on the Hunter Cop. They were close enough to the city here that they didn’t expect to encounter a fairy. Plus Inho hadn’t revealed himself to the Hunter Cop during any of their previous encounters. That would all change once he got back to the station and realized what happened. It got them out of it now, but what about later?

 

A strong arm wrapped around Isaac’s shoulders and pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. Isaac couldn’t care less about what his friends thought as he buried his face in the crook of Hyunuk’s neck.

 

 _“Please,”_ Isaac pleaded softly enough that only Hyunuk could hear. “Please take me home.”

 

“I promise I’ll be right back to help you guys clean up,” Hyunuk told the group before teleporting Isaac to his room. He even made sure to tuck the incubus into bed before going back to the park to help the others gather everything up.

 

As soon as he was alone, Isaac allowed himself to break down as the emotions of the day and the incident overwhelmed him.  


* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the door to signal Yeontae’s arrival at their apartment. The psychic was a little late, but he probably knew that Hyunuk was as well.

 

“Isaac, I’m heading out with Yeontae.” He didn’t want for an answer before heading out and closing the door behind him. There wasn’t going to be a response. Isaac had holed himself up in his room since the day at the park with the wild dog and the Hunter.

 

If the incubus wasn’t out of his room by the time Hyunuk returned, then he would have to coax him out. Probably with food, but he would figure it out when he got home. For now, he was going to focus on his afternoon out with Yeontae.

 

It was one of Yeontae’s few free days and he suggested the two go get coffee together. Hyunuk was confused that he didn’t ask one of the others, but he did want to get to know the psychic more so he didn’t question it too much.

 

The cafe had a quaint, homey feel to it. They grabbed a table in the back once they had their coffee and pastries.

 

The two exchanged stories about their days, how work had been, how their roommates were. It was all very normal which Hyunuk appreciated. There wasn’t any awkwardness which the witch appreciated.  Hyunuk corrected his original observation of Yeontae from the welcome party. The psychic wasn’t quiet when he was comfortable, his eyes lighting up and a warm smile spread across his face.

 

“How’s your coffee?” Hyunuk asked with an easy smile. There was something about Yeontae’s presence that was comforting.

 

“It’s good! What are you doing here?” Yeontae’s gaze slid over to the seat next to Hyunuk, causing the witch to turn as well. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were undercover.”

 

Hyunuk raised an eyebrow before turning to the space where Jiahn was. “Who are you investigating? Is there anything we can do to help?”

 

“He wants to know who...” Yeontae tilted his head as he listened to the ghost talk. “Jinsub is and how you two know each other. Wait, are you investigating Hyunuk?” The psychic’s voice rose an octave as his incredulousness bled into his voice.

 

Hyunuk heard Yeontae’s voice as if he were underwater. It felt like all the air had been punched out of his gut. “Who hired you, Jiahn?”

 

Yeontae’s coffee moved towards the empty chair beside the witch before being lifted up in the air. Jiahn became visible as he took a sip of the psychic’s coffee. “Mm...too sweet. Anyway Han Hyunuk, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Neither did you,” Hyunuk pointed out as he crossed his arm over his chest.

 

“I asked first.”

 

Hyunuk and Jiahn glared at each other for a few tense moments before the witch let out a sigh. “Fine. What did you say the name was again?”

 

“Kim Jinsub. Do you know him?”

 

Hyunuk stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide how much they were shaking. “Yeah, but I haven’t seen him recently. You both know that. Who wants to know?”

 

“Hunter Cops. For some reason, they thought you’d know where they could find the gang leader of the Witch Coven that runs the city. Do you know where we could find him?”

 

“No. I can’t help you either. He’s probably blocked all locater spells on him too if he doesn’t want to be found.”

 

Jiahn nodded as he processed the information. Then his eyes and voice softened, “What are you mixed up in Hyunuk?”

 

The witch let out a loud sigh before placing his still shaking hands on the table. “They want me to join them since I’m a Class A witch. He’s actually how I got my curse. I refused and they decided to punish me. That’s why I ran from the city.”

 

“So you’re not involved with them at all?” Yeontae asked to clarify.

 

“No. I want nothing to do with them.”

 

“Good. That’s all the Hunter Cops wanted to know.” Jiahn reached out and squeezed Hyunuk’s shoulder as Yeontae reached for his hand. Both gave Hyunuk the comfort he needed.

 

“Please don’t tell them about the curse,” Hyunuk pleaded softly. “Or anything else I just said.”

 

“I promise that I won’t. Anyway, I gotta go report back now. Enjoy your coffee date.” With that, Jiahn disappeared, along with all of Hyunuk’s remaining sanity.

 

“Sorry about that,” Yeontae apologized sheepishly for his flatmate. “I didn’t know he was going to ambush you. Are you okay?”

 

Hyunuk nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah. I hope the Hunter Cops find him soon.”

 

They both got an extra pastry to help them cope emotionally at the news about the Witch Coven’s gang leader. Plus another one for the road and one for later in the day. Hyunuk made sure to get five for Isaac to help him feel better.

 

* * *

  


A couple minutes after Hyunuk left, there was a knock on the door that rang through the apartment. Isaac thought the person had left when it stopped, but it started up again, growing more and more frantic as time passed.

 

Isaac would’ve ignored it completely except he couldn’t hear himself think with all the noise.

 

“Hey Isaac!” Sunghyun brightened instantly when Isaac opened the door. “Sorry to bother you, but I knew you were in there and no one else is here. Wanna watch a movie? No one else is here.”

 

“No one else is here?” Isaac repeated to himself as he weighed the pros and cons of hanging out with the werewolf. It would make him feel better to spend time with another person, but this was _Sunghyun_. If Sunghyun was still here when Hyunuk got back, then the werewolf could vouch for him and he wouldn’t have to hang out all evening with the witch.

 

He had showed all his wounds to the other without providing any explanation as to how they got there which would make anyone curious. Isaac didn’t blame Hyunuk for it, but he wasn’t ready to share. He never wanted to relive what happened again if he could avoid it.

 

“Come on in,” Isaac finally said as he opened the door wider, allowing the werewolf to come in.

 

The full moon had come and gone which meant that Sunghyun’s senses were back to normal. Isaac really appreciated this since it meant there was a smaller chance he would notice that the incubus hadn’t showered or changed his clothes in days.

 

He settled on the couch as Sunghyun put in the movie. It was nice to have company, even if that company was Sunghyun. Usually he would deny the younger, but today was different from all the rest and he allowed himself to sink into the warm presence of another person.

 

Hyunuk found Isaac asleep on the couch hours later. Sunghyun caught him up on the day’s events before taking his movie out and leaving. Rather than wake the incubus up, he draped a blanket over him and made sure the pastries were somewhere he would see them in the morning.

 

* * *

  


Isaac didn’t know why he was attempting to read his book while Hyunuk was playing on their new game system. Everytime he would focus on the page, shooting sounds would draw him right back out again. Even if he did manage to read more than two words, he had to go back and read them again since they didn’t stick.

 

“Hyunuk,” Isaac set his book down on their coffee table and watched the witch who was seated right in front of the tv on the ground. “You’re going to destroy your eyesight like that. Come sit here.”

 

Hyunuk barely processed what Isaac was saying, but he understood enough to stand up and sit on the couch even as he kept playing. Isaac took advantage of the witch’s distracted state and set him down between his legs so Hyunuk’s chest was leaning against his chest.

 

He hesitated for a split second, wondering if he should really give in, before running a hand through the witch’s soft hair. It was even softer and fluffier than he imagined. Hyunuk didn’t notice at all, so he got bolder and brushed his lips against the back of the witch’s neck. There was barely any touching, but of course Hyunuk noticed and turned around quickly.

 

“What’s going on?” Hyunuk’s voice was even, but his eyes already looked blown. Isaac could taste his arousal which was stronger and more potent than usual. It meant the other wanted this too.

 

Isaac ran a thumb over the witch’s bottom lip. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Hyunuk swallowed loudly before nodding, not trusting himself to speak. He felt every cell in his body reach towards the incubus as he yearned for Isaac’s touch. It was so, so nice of Isaac to ask, but he wanted to be past that stage already.

 

The incubus leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against Hyunuk’s cooler ones. They fit perfectly together. Isaac's plump lips pressed against Hyunuk's own thin ones, a smile tugging at the corners. 

 

Hyunuk threw Isaac’s leg over his waist and the incubus moved so he was properly sitting on the witch’s lap. Isaac bit on his lower lip before forcing his tongue into Hyunuk’s mouth, drawing out a long moan from the other as he swiped inside.

 

A lightbulb in the kitchen exploded, but neither reacted or even noticed as they were preoccupied. Hyunuk squeezed Isaac’s hips while Isaac moved his mouth down to pepper kisses along the witch’s cheek, jawline, neck, collarbones - really anywhere he could get to in their current state.

 

Another lightbulb went out; this time it was closer, so they actually noticed. The two separated enough to look over at where the lightbulb had been.

 

“What was that?” Isaac asked softly and without judgement.

 

A bright blush spread across Hyunuk’s face. “Uhh....I may be having a hard time keeping my magic in check right now.”

 

“Because of me?” The incubus didn’t wait for an answer before kissing at the witch’s neck and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. He licked over the bruise to ease the pain. Sure enough, two lightbulbs exploded, casting the apartment into an even deeper darkness. There weren’t many lightbulbs left standing.

 

Isaac stifled his laughter by kissing Hyunuk’s forehead before dropping to the spot on the couch next to him. “We should probably replace the lightbulbs before they all go out there. Next time we’ll see what else we can break.” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head lazily; Hyunuk’s energy coursed through his body and made him feel more energized than he had in a long time.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Isaac let out a loud squeak as Hyunuk pinched his ass in retaliation.

 

* * *

  


Isaac didn’t know why he went to the club to scope out a meal when Hyunuk was at home. Maybe it was because he didn’t want the other to see him like this yet or maybe it was because it was still so _new._   


It didn’t matter the reason when Isaac could feel himself growing weaker as the hours passed by. There were some great meals there, but Isaac didn’t want anyone but Hyunuk. He only wanted the witch’s lips, his touches. With that thought, he ran out of the club and climbed into a cab, immediately giving the driver his address.

 

If Hyunuk denied him the chance to feed, he would at least be able to gain energy off his arousal and come right back to the club. He didn’t want to push the witch farther and faster than he was comfortable. That was the last thing he wanted even as he laid down across the back seat to keep the dizziness at bay.

  
  


Hyunuk opened the fridge in search of food when he felt something press up against him. He entire body immediately stiffens when that something start rolling against his ass in slow, shallow circles. The witch was ready to smack his roommate off of him, so he could continue looking for food. If it wasn’t his roommate, well then, clearly he was going to have to call the cops.

 

“Hyunuk,” Isaac panted out desperately before pressing a sloppy kiss against the back of the witch’s neck. “I need you.”

 

A hand wrapped around Hyunuk’s waist to press against his dick. Fingers danced over his already semi-hard cock with enough pressure to draw out a low moan from the witch. As much as Hyunuk tried to keep his body still, his hips acted on their own as they pressed back against Isaac.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t wanna feed off anyone but you.”

 

Hyunuk felt his pants grow tighter as Isaac’s hot breath moved over the back of his neck along with his groaned out confession. His gut twisted, blood rushed south, electricity shot through his bones, and he gave in to it all. There was no way he could deny Isaac even if he wanted to - and there was nothing in him that would ever want to.

 

“When’s the last time you fed?”

 

Isaac didn’t answer, instead opting to spin Hyunuk around and pin him against the refrigerator. The incubus placed a hand on either side of the witch’s head to cage him there as he pressed their lips together roughly.

 

Hyunuk tried to be glad their milk wasn’t going to spoil now that the fridge was closed, but he didn’t care about that right now. He didn’t care about anything else but Isaac. The witch let out a low whine at the loss of lips on his as Isaac pulled back to answer his question.

 

“A month,” The incubus finally answered as he rutted against Hyunuk’s thigh. The witch’s hands wrapped around to squeeze his ass and pull him closer, creating more friction for the incubus to enjoy. Isaac threw his head back in utter appreciation, his hair still clinging to his sweaty forehead. “It’s been too long. Can’t happen again.”

 

“Let me take care of you,” Hyunuk breathed against Isaac’s jaw before licking a stripe across the pale skin. Isaac shuddered underneath him, his eyes blown from the desire the fueled his actions. “How do you want to do this?”

 

Isaac knew their first time should be better and more comfortable than kitchen sex, even though he really didn’t want to move. “Bedroom. I wanna feel you around me.”

 

That was all Hyunuk needed to know before he grabbed fistfuls of Isaac’s collar, pulling him into a rough kiss, and teleported them to the incubus’s room. It was his first time being there, but he didn’t care about looking around at the scenery. He’d much rather enjoy the view. If it wasn't for their situation, he would really enjoy and revel in the incubus's desperation. 

 

Isaac was over him with his knees on either side of Hyunuk’s legs. “Off.” At the incubus’s command and flick of his finger, their shirts vanished. Hyunuk couldn’t help but drooled at the sight of Isaac’s chest.

 

The witch shivered at the cold air that suddenly hit his skin. As much as he yearned to explore Isaac’s body, the incubus began to run his hands over Hyunuk’s own chest; his goal to explore, to push, to pull. The witch let himself give in to every sensation, for both himself and Isaac.

 

Hyunuk tightened his fists into the sheets to prepare himself for all the overwhelming sensations and sights of their first time together. He wanted nothing more than to give Isaac everything he had to give. Neither held back, so their delicious sounds filled the air as they explored each other’s bodies and sensitive spots.

 

It was the craziest night of Hyunuk’s life as they went round after round. Hyunuk made sure to drink a stamina potion in order to keep up with Isaac’s brutal pace. They even began to explore each other’s kinks, but it was mostly held off for another time. For next time, they both thought happily.

 

* * *

  


Isaac cracked an eye open as sunlight filtered into the bedroom. He would’ve gone right back to sleep if the divet for Hyunuk’s spine wasn’t so easily within reach. The incubus ran his hands along the witch’s back, tracing his spine gently, following the gentle upward slope to his ass. He allowed his eyes to roam the witch’s body as he drank in his peaceful appearance.

 

For the first time in his life, he discovered what true tranquility was.

 

Hyunuk turned his head to face Isaac giving him a smile before scooting closer to bury his face in the crook of the incubus’s neck.”Good morning. How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better thanks to you.” Isaac fully wrapped an arm around Hyunuk and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Good morning. Did you sleep at all?” The answer reverberated through the air in the witch’s silence. “Alright, this has gone on for long enough. What do we have to do to break this curse?”

 

“Isaac, don’t,” Hyunuk mumbled sleepily. “I don't want to get into it.”

 

“You said you knew how to break it,” Isaac reminded him gently. He was starting to get annoyed that Hyunuk wasn’t telling him the whole story, but he knew the best way to support the witch right then was to be patient and understanding. “Why won’t you do anything about it?”

 

Hyunuk sat up quickly, turning to glare at Isaac. “I said I didn’t want to get into it, okay? I need you to stop.”

 

“I’m worried for you,” Isaac bit back as he sat up, leveling his own glare in return. “It’s been _months_. What are you going to do about it? You can’t live like this for the rest of your life! You’ll die first!”

 

“Actually, the curse isn’t designed to kill me, just make me miserable. Killing me would defeat the whole purpose!”

 

Isaac was getting more and more pissed by each word that came out of Hyunuk’s mouth, his eyes narrowing as the excuses continued. “So what? It won’t kill you?”

 

“It can’t.” Hyunuk gave a curt nod. “Even if Jinsub was a better witch with enough power to kill me, he wouldn’t do that. He needs me alive.”

 

“ _My bad,”_ Venom dripped from Isaac’s voice. “You should clearly keep living like this even though you never sleep, your quality of life has greatly decreased, and you’re miserable.”

 

“Exactly,” Hyunuk agreed too easily. Isaac flipped the sheets off of him violently as he climbed out of the bed. “Where are you going?”

 

“Out. I can’t deal with your unwillingness to do anything.” The incubus knew he shouldn’t leave when they were so close to finally being _something_ , but he needed to think. He was going to figure out how to break this curse even if Hyunuk wouldn’t help him.

 

Hyunuk flopped back onto the bed. “This is why I didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

Isaac ignored how broken that simple statement sounded as pulled his clothes on as quickly as he could, wincing inwardly at the way his clothes were now stretched out. He swiftly exited the apartment, slamming the door to his apartment as loudly as he could behind him. The incubus could hear Moon and Yuna whining about their parents fighting through the door. He made a silent promise to work everything out later (there was no way he could stay mad at Hyunuk for long).

  


 

“Inho, Inpyo,” The incubus banged on their door. “Open up!” When there was no answer, he immediately made his way to Yeontae and Jiahn’s door. As close as he was with Sunghyun now (although he would never admit it to anyone), there was no way he would go to him for advice on how to break a curse. “Y-”

 

The door opened immediately, a hand reaching out to pull Isaac inside, closing the door behind him as if the incubus had never been there.

 

“Finally,” Yeontae huffed at the newcomer with his hands on his hips. “You were almost late, but I think we’re still on time.”

 

“What’s going on?” Isaac looked around the psychic to see that everyone was already there. His heart dropped to his stomach. This was really bad if Yeontae saw it and knew it required everyone. His voice wobbled as he breathed out his worst fears, “Is Hyunuk actually going to die from this?”

 

Yeontae motioned towards the comfiest couch in their living room. “Please, have a seat.”

 

“You didn’t answer!” Rather than answer, Inpyo grabbed the incubus’s hand and pulled him to the couch, forcing him to sit down.

 

“Isaac,” Inpyo took a deep sigh before meeting his friend’s gaze. “Hyunuk is in a lot of trouble. Jiahn brought it to our attention....We did some digging and only just confirmed it ourselves...”

 

“Just tell me already. What do we need to do?”

 

Jiahn rolled his eyes before jumping in. He knew Isaac well enough to see that the incubus wasn’t handling Inpyo’s slow pace well. If anything, the vampire was making it worse. “He’s part of a gang, Isaac. Twisted Temptation, to be specific.” When he saw Isaac’s eyes widened at recognition of the name, he knew he had to back up. “Well, he’s not part of them. Yet. The leader, Jinsub, cursed him in an attempt to get him to join. It’s my understanding they wanted him since he’s so strong, but he ran away instead.”

 

“It’s only a half curse.” Even Sunghyun’s voice was soothing to Isaac despite the content. “Since he ran away, only part of the curse attached itself to him.”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes at the situation (of course Hyunuk would find himself entangled right in the middle of a gang) as he wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over. “This is only half the curse? He was right to run away then! How dare someone cast a curse on him! This isn’t even the worst of it? What the _fuck!_ ”

 

Inho came over to rub Isaac’s back, offering any comfort he could. He couldn’t do much, but at least it was something.

 

“Is this true?” Isaac asked the fairy softly, knowing full well that he couldn’t lie. “Everything that’s been said since I walked in, is it true?”

 

Inho’s gaze was as level as his husband’s had been as he answered, his lips forming the words carefully. “To the best of my knowledge.” While the situation didn’t make the incubus feel any better, he was grateful to have such great friends who looked out for him.

 

“How do we break the curse?” Sunghyun asked, mainly looking at Yeontae and Inpyo since they seemed to have the most knowledge of the situation.

 

Everyone’s attention slid to Yeontae as his eyes began to glow an unnatural gold color. Sunghyun focused sat down on the other side of Isaac, turning his attention solely to the vampire.

 

“Let’s see what Yeontae has to say,” Inpyo murmured. After years of being around the psychic while he was having a vision, they knew it was best to be as quiet as possible.

 

Yeontae’s vision faded away to reveal everyone staring at him expectantly. After years of being around the other while he was having a vision, he was used to the way they sat on the edges of their seats as they waited for him to share, even if it was unrelated. This was a related vision though, so the gazes felt heavier than usual. “Hyunuk went to go see Jinsub on his own. He feels bad about snapping at you, Isaac.”

 

“Do you know where he is?” Isaac spoke the question on everyone’s mind.

 

“I do.” Those were the only two words needed for everyone to run out the door and towards the city without a second thought about the exercise they were doing. Some people are worth running to save and for them, Hyunuk was one of them even after the short time he spent with them.

 

* * *

  


Hyunuk stared into the light green eyes of the leader of Twisted Temptation, Kim Jinsub. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he waited for the leader to speak. Right now, the two were having a staring match that seemed to be to the death with its intensity.

 

“Why did you curse me, Jinsub?”

 

Jinsub rolled his pretty eyes as two Twisted Temptations stepped closer to their leader. “You know the answer, Hyunuk, but all that really matters here is your answer.”

 

“Undo the curse and I promise everyone will walk out of here alive.” His eyes slid over to the lackeys, a dangerous smirk on his space. “Pass up this offer and I won’t be able to make that promise again.”

 

Jinsub hesitated, which, unknown to Hyunuk, was a huge mistake. The door to the abandoned warehouse fell off its hinges. A blur ran through the witches and straight to Jinsub, manifesting into Inpyo with his fangs out and ready to drain the castor of Hyunuk’s curse.

 

“Wait,” Hyunuk’s voice echoed loudly off the walls. “Inpyo, don’t hurt him!”

 

The rest of their group surrounded Hyunuk, pushing him to the back so there was more room in between him and Jinsub. When they heard his request, they all turned to look at him in surprise.

 

“Didn’t he curse you so you couldn’t sleep?” Isaac’s familiar voice answered his request, followed by Sunghyun’s indignant one.

 

“He’s the leader of a gang!”

 

The two lackeys jumped towards Inpyo while he was distracted by Jinsub, apparently not having any survival instinct in their body. One of the windows shattered inwards, the shards splitting into halves and moving to each of the lackeys necks.

 

Hyunuk’s arms were in front of him as he held the shards in place. “Jinsub is my friend, but that doesn’t extend to you two. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

 

“He’s your friend?” Isaac shouted so loudly another window broke. “What the hell kind of messed up relationship is this?”

 

“I’ll explain it later.”

 

“No, now,” Isaac demanded. The rest of their group nodded along since they wanted to hear this story as well.

 

Hyunuk sighed, knowing he had to listen to Isaac. “We’ve became friends a few years back. We honestly used to everything together. He became the leader of the gang and wanted me to join, but I refused. For some reason he thought cursing me was the way to go since I kept refusing.”

 

“Yeah, and I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for your pesky friends.” Jinsub rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually,” Hyunuk took his hands out of his pocket to reveal sage and a container of salt. “You were never going to get away with it.” With a flourish, he tossed the salt over his shoulder and set the sage on fire with his magic, waving it all around the air.

 

Isaac sighed as he watched Hyunuk break the curse. “Did you know that you had to do that this whole time?”

 

“Yeah, I told you guys I knew how to break it.”

 

Isaac shook Hyunuk as he yelled, “Why didn’t you do it earlier then?” Everyone let out a gasp, even Jinsub and all the watching witches, as he then pulled Hyunuk in for a passionate kiss. “Idiot,” He muttered endearingly.

 

“Well, I did have to be in his presence to break it,” Hyunuk explained before diving in to capture Isaac’s lips with his own. “Inpyo, let him go. It’s time to go home.”

  
  


Hyunuk wasn’t five steps in their apartment before Isaac was pushing him on the couch and pulling off his jacket. “He didn’t hurt you at all, did he? It’s not too late for me to go back and kill him.”

 

“No, Isaac, seriously, I’m fine.” The witch bit his lip before continuing. “I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. You were just trying to help.”

 

Isaac gasped when he saw bruises already beginning to form on Hyunuk’s ribs. “I’m gonna kill him. How did this happen?”

 

“Hmm....well, they kinda beat me up a bit before taking me to Jinsub.” The witch had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. “I swear it looks worse than it feels. Barely even hurts.”

 

Isaac pressed his lips to each of the bruises before moving up to kiss Hyunuk’s lips again. “I was so worried about you. You better never do anything like that to me ever again, especially if you’re going to be my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Hyunuk wiggled his eyebrows at the incubus.

 

The witch’s bruises didn’t stop Isaac from jabbing his elbow into Hyunuk’s side to distract from the blush that spread across his cheeks. “Yeah...you know...going out....comforting each other....cuddling...I want all that. With you. I want a normal relationship.”

 

“We’re about as far as normal as people can get, but I would love that,” Hyunuk pushed Isaac down so he was laying on the couch before pressing their bodies together.

  


* * *

  
  


It wasn’t long before they started doing their laundry together to save time and also resources. Hyunuk had another reason. Their laundry became mixed together in the wash and sometimes he didn’t get all of his clothes back.

 

Isaac wore Hyunuk’s shirts more often than his own, the sleeves going past his hands sometimes and the loose cloth hanging from his thin frame. The witch’s heart swelled as he watched the incubus wear his shirts either in public or in the privacy in his own home.

 

In the privacy of his own home was his favorite because that ensemble didn’t include pants more often than not. It was a surefire way to stroke the fire simmering in Hyunuk and getting him to act.

 

Isaac in only his shirt and a pair of boxers was a sight he never wanted to let go of. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep Isaac in his life.

 

He even stayed up late waiting for Isaac to get back from his job to greet him before dozing off to sleep. After going without sleep for so long, he got used to it and now used it for selfish purposes.

 

“Hey babe,” Hyunuk greeted with a smile as he flicked on the light of the bedroom they now shared.

 

“Hyunuk,” Isaac huffed cutely without any heat behind it. “I told you to go to sleep and stop waiting up for me.”

 

The witch watched as the incubus pulled off his shoes and pants before heading over to their dresser, opening a drawer and blindly pulling out a shirt to sleep in before closing it again. He immediately took off the shirt he was wearing to slip on one of Hyunuk’s larger shirts. On Isaac, it was more like a dress as it stopped mid-thigh.

 

Isaac climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around the witch before pulling him in for a kiss. “Time for bed.”

 

Hyunuk intertwined his warm legs with Isaac’s cold legs to help him warm up faster. His magic sung happily, thrumming though his veins and enveloping them both in a comforting warmth. Now that Isaac was there, he closed his eyes and let himself drop off into sleep easily.

 

Staying up to greet Isaac when he came back from work was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can this please go down in history as the first Hyunuk/Isaac story on this site? I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter @spectreofstars :D Now that I'm posting again, I'll try to be more active on there 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all of your support!
> 
> -Yang


End file.
